Colourblind
by heart1ess
Summary: After a party during the holidays in the potions classroom, Florence commits an unspeakable. She shagged Sirius black. After obliterating him, and the others, she thinks it's ok. But once school starts again, there is a bond between the two. How will the Slytherin cope? Will Sirius ever find out? What will happen once the attraction is too strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Ye I'm not JKR and do not own Harry Potter**

"Get up you disgusting harpie" Came Violetta's moody voice from the end of my bed whilst she ripped the sheets off me.

"I'm up" I mumbled, opening my eyes but then shutting them quickly when Violetta shoved her lit wand in my face.

I groaned. She's a cow. A huge one.

I averted my eyes away from the wand and stared up at the ceiling for blinking back the tears and bringing myself into full senses. After I was fully awake I sat up whilst groaning and shoved her off my bed. That should teach her to not wake me up.

"God what do you want Vivivi" I laughed as she cringed at the name.

"Don't call me that again or we'll have a new target for Reggie's practice." She replied sweetly as I flipped her the bird.

I heard faint sound of clicking of heels and then felt another body crash into mine.

"What is with you lot this morning! It's literally the weekend and all you lot can do is annoy me at…at…god knows what time in the morning!" I growl at Violetta and Charlotte, the latter still rolling on top of me.

I looked over my shoulder at Ursula, who was still fast asleep even after the racket. Then again, she slept like the dead. We all know it and yet somehow are still shocked that she never wakes up. Like ever.

"So why the hell am I being woken up at this time in the morning." I growled turning back to the other two slimy gits.

"Oh you thought we'd forget, didn't you darling?" Charlotte drawled with, honestly a pretty creepy grin.

I stared down at her for a solid few seconds, trying to remember what the hell she was on about.

And then it dawned on me.

"Stubborn gits" I whistled.

It was my birthday.

"AH so finally the queen has remembered this, only somewhat important day." Violetta grinned at me as Charlotte pulled me out of bed. "And what a day we have planned for you funny." She said whilst grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh god." I muttered.

After wrestling out of her hands, I stood up, thinking of a way to escape today. A difficult task seeing as during the commotion, Samantha woke up – naturally of course- and held my arms down. I honestly don't know why it's such a big deal.

Violetta, Ursula and Charlotte picked me up, from the limb of their choice of course, and haled me up the stairs to the dungeon, regardless of the fact that I was still in my pyjamas – the embarrassing bright yellow cartoon ones after Charlotte thought it was a good idea to see at what point clothes would stop floating. She realised after all of mine had gone out the window that they would simply separate and keep floating. But then again that was after the giant squid tore them apart. At least I know what my present from her will be.

The dumped me on the couch and I was thankful for once it was the holiday. Although not it was excruciatingly clear why they all decided to stay over Christmas break regardless of their families furious wrath.

Gits.

The lot of them, gits. I mean they were still going after my limbs, trying to pick me up again.

I sighed, giving up.

"So what exactly are we doing on this say of 'celebrations'." I groaned trying to not complain about how uncomfortable my back was.

"Shut up Florence, we aren't telling you." Violetta grinned again at the group of third year slytherins who were walking past us and into the common room. Huh mustn't be so early then.

"Ok, the deal it you're too fat so you're walking." Charlotte groaned and all three of them dropped me on the floors. "Yeah cheers guys" I said sarcastically

They pulled me up by my arms and shoved me in the direction of the potions class room, which thankfully wasn't far away.

"Uh, guys, how are we going to open it and also what are we doing?" I asked as they ran over to the door, effectively forgetting me.

Ursula turned around and smirked again "This is what's so great about Snape's skill in potions, he left the classroom open after finishing up research with Slughorn before the holidays started, mostly so we could really utilise it today. And just you wait and see there."

I groaned again as the door opened but then I realised quickly. It might not just be that bad at all.

* * *

"We should have brought some of the lads – but then who knew charlotte was going to be on the horn." Violetta slurred and smiled at charlotte while she was feeling up a rusty old cauldron.

I stared to laugh and stand up to bring her over. I stumbled my way over and gripped her shoulder giggling. It was going to be a good day.

"Aaaand heheh whose idea was this!" I shouted in Charlotte's face. Quickly Ursula and Violette, who were both on the floor, sat up quickly, effectively tripped over chairs to shout "IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!"

I started giggling and we pulled into a hug.

After the three of them opened the classroom and waked in, I followed silently, still wondering what the hell was going on, might I add, seeing as it was just the average classroom.

They opened the storeroom and started laughing loudly with glee, and I could understand why. It was filled, not only with potions and cauldrons, but with a shit tonne of fire whiskery and butterbeer.

I heard Ursula say something and the door shutting, but my mind was too focussed on the task at hand – the task of opening up those bottles, and fast.

A little less than an hour later, being the lightweights that we are because of the strict rules the dumb school places on us, we were all effectively plastered.

"I think, I think I should get a haircut." Charlotte giggled, fingering her long brown hair. I stood up grinning, this was my time to shine.

"I know, I know a good spell!" I giggled, pulling my thestral tail hair and ash wood 13 ¾ wand out. It was a beautiful wand and when I first got it, the old idiot Ollivander pulled his classic "very strage…very strage indeed" act. Shame I didn't stand around for an explanation. I had things to do.

I tapped her head and muttered Latin, and within minutes her dark brown hair started grown lighter blonde streaks, which at the time looked really pretty. Key phrase being 'at the time'.

We were all giggling and laughing on the floor like the alcoholics we were born to be if we were intoxicated so early in the day. I look at my watch and through the blurriness, it was about half past three. Violetta and Ursula were playing chess unsuccessfully, I was dancing and singing along to the record and Charlotte was hugging the cauldron that was unlucky enough to act as a bucket for her 'waste', and moaning about lads she wanted to snog senseless.

"Charlotte, if you wanted boys, you should have brought Nott around" I giggled to her as her face was crestfallen.

"Nah, Nah Florence, you're wrong. She needs a real man, like Bellatrix's cousin!" Violetta giggled and blushed as Ursula muttered the only man Violetta really wanted was the Bulstroad boy.

"Who, Reg?" Charlotte slurred tightly gripping the cauldron "but he's like in 5th year, that's weird."

"Narsissa did it." Ursula pointed out.

"No not Reg" Violetta yelled "The good looking one, the, the…God! What's his name?"

We all nodded our head. That other one was good looking, and in our year too. "What is his name?" Charlotte moaned.

"Nah you can't" I yelled

"Why not" Charlotte moaned again, for about the thousandth time

"There is something wrong with him. I think I mean I can't remember what his bloody name is-"

My voice was cut off as the door slammed open and two lads came sprinting in and breathing heavily. One of them kept the door open as the other one was peeping out the door only for a body to slam into him and the first lad to slam the door shut.

"SIRUIS" The first one yelled. They all tackled each other to the floor laughing, not noticing our presence. That is until Charlotte jumped up from the cauldron she was hugging and smiled at me.

"You're magic is good! WOO!" she yelled as she joined the boys on the floor tackling them and laughing.

It was all fun and games until the boy we were talking about stood up quickly when he accidentally touched Charlotte's not-so-manly chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius jumped up as he looked around the room. There were four girls, along with James and Remus – it was a shame peter couldn't hang around for the holidays.

Back to the girls - there were four of them. There were two on the ground, on was curvy with long black hair and a point nose. The other was short and had a round face with dirty blonde hair. They were playing chess, and by the looks of it pretty crap at it, too.

There was the one on the floor that was lying between James and Remus. She had long brown hair with questionable strips of blonde through it and thinking eyes. She was short too.

The last one had chin length hair, her top bits dark and the bottom light. She had blue eyes and a slim face. She was also pretty tall, but slim. And also a terrible dancer. Plus, she was wearing hideous yellow pyjamas with a muggle cartoon on it.

* * *

My face split out into a grin as I looked at charlotte between the two boys, and the last one looking around the room, undoubtedly confused. I started laughing suddenly which scared the two on the floors.

"Hey boys!" I grinned and started dancing again. The one standing up look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked. "No, no no. Not at all. Please come and join us." I slurred, trying to be seductive. Hint – it wasn't working.

He laughed "uh Sirius." The one on the floor said worriedly "Mate I can't get out" he said gripping the door.

Suddenly, Ursula started laughing and stood up. "That would be my fault – I charmed the door so no one can get out until midnight tonight."

"Why the hell would you do that" The other one asked – James, I think.

She grinned again "we are celebrating, so either join or sulk in the corner" She told him.

James spoke up again "What and how", although this time he had a grin.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him and his mate. "It's my birthday and darling, have a good time." I winked as I opened the storeroom.

All three boys started inside the room, turned around, turned back, turned around. And grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you lads" Siruis spoke up, "But you can't say no to free fire whiskey."

With that, he picked up a bottle and took a swig, laughing.

Another hour later, we were all sitting on the floor, laughing and drinking. Sirius and James started drinking right away, emerging themselves in the celebration. Remus, his name as I later found out, took a little while but eventually caved in.

We were all sitting on the desks in a circle, I was dancing again, but only waving my arms around, giggling.

Suddenly, Ursula sat up from lying down "I know, lets ply a game!" She giggled

"Yass!" I shouted and Violetta grinned. Charlotte had passed out a few minutes ago so it evened up the numbers.

Sirius grinned "alright ladies, what game" James perked up "I know a good muggle game, truth or dare".

After explaining it to us, we all agreed that truth and dare was a good game with only one rule – no one was allowed to hook up with James because he, as we found out, has a girlfriend. What a shocker.

"Alright, I'll go first! Truth" I shouted and Sirius turned to me

"Ok we'll start off soft - What house are you lot in?" "Easy – red" I grinned, smiling happily. I turned to Violetta and Ursula who was struggling not to start laughing.

"What, you're in Gryffindor? How come we haven't seen you?"

Ursula started laughing "No, that's not right!" She giggled.

"Yeah, Ursula's right – not that one. The _red_ one" The boys looked around confusedly but simply shrugged.

"Must be the firewhiskey" Remus concluded and we laughed.

We started going around the circle, and the game turned very, well, let's just say charlotte would enjoy it. And as it turns out – Violetta did have a thing for the Bulstroad boy and had already shagged him. Ursula and Remus had a fun time snogging after James threw the dare at her. Sirius had done muggle drugs and James shagged Lilly in 5th year and that's why she hated him for a while.

Talk about getting to know people.

"Ok Florence – your turn" Violetta turned to me, "truth or dare?"

"Dare! DARE!" I laughed.

"Ok" she smirked "I dare you to pick someone and go into that storeroom for seven minutes - " ("I know that game – it's from a muggle movie" James muttered and Ursula turned to Violetta "you've watched a muggle movie – interesting.") "- and do whatever you desire."

I stood and winked at Violetta. "Charlotte's going to be jealous" I said as I pulled Sirius up and into the storeroom. As I shut the door I could hear the slurring of the voice outside and turned to Sirius.

"Let's get this dare going."

* * *

Turns out we were in there for more than seven minutes – an hour 21 minutes longer. Nobody had the heart to tell us.

Don't worry – we only snogged. And reached first base. Then second. And then third. Ok we shagged. Shut up. Charlotte was right – this is the better black brother.

Wait a minute. Black.

There was only one black brother – Reg. The other had been disowned.

Oh god

Oh no.

I just shagged the forbidden fruit.

I got up from Sirius and chucked my shirt over my head. "Well, seven minutes is up bye" I shot up, suddenly very sober.

I ran outside of the storeroom and grabbed the girls – Charlotte too as she woke up whilst I was busy. And I told them.

Violetta looked at me and swore. How could we be such dumb drunks? Forgetting everything we were told by our mums, the blacks, our very own friend and Sirius' cousin Bellatrix too. Oh we'd get in deep shit.

I looked down at my watch – we could leave now. "Guys we need to do something. We can't have them telling anyone about today" I said.

They three nodded and we put our heads together and thought of the only acceptable thing to do.

Charlotte, the most sober after throwing it all up and passing out was given the task. She also, luckily, didn't have lots of empathy.

After the deed was done – separately from one another to not raise any question we knocked them out and left them on the floor.

If anyone found out we shagged – or even snogged – the mauderers, we'd be disowned. We had to do what we did.

We had to obliterate them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ye lol I'm not JKR and do not own Harry Potter**

We sat on the steps of the courtyard the next day, Violetta brought a blanket so our bums didn't get from the snow that fell but we were too busy trying not to puke, or trying not to remember yesterday's events.

"I can't believe you shagged him." Ursula dropped, breaking the silence. "I mean he's fit, but I can't believe we were that drunk."

"Did any of you guys know? Or were well all equally clueless" I asked

"Well, I mean it's not like we pay much attention to the Gryffs, or really anyone else that's not in our house" Violetta stated only for Ursula to point out that James Potter _was_ head boy.

"I blame it on Florence." Charlotte shrugged "I mean you said we were in the red house"

"Yeah but we said not Gryffindor, so it's not my fault completely, but then again I am colourblind and I was the one who shagged him. Fuck what if mother finds out, I'd be blasted off the family tree. Or worse, cut from my trust." I moaned, I mean I love my mother but when push comes to shove she'll die and I'll need money.

We all sat silence. At the time, it was a blast but goddamn we are dumb. At least school started in two days – it meant no more parties and no more mistakes.

"Are you lot going to the Malfoy's New Year's party?" I asked but I knew the answer, it was mindless talk, of course we will go.

We were Purebloods.

Ruthless, snarky, just but ambitions. We did what we want and we were lucky we wanted to do what our parents set out for us. See, when you imagine Slytherins, you imagine ugly cruel, cold hearted banshees. And we can be. But we aren't, not outright. See, we drink, we talk, we have friends and family we care and love for.

And we do what we must to protect them.

All of us were born to be what we are. Me, perhaps the most out of our group. I had one of the fastest sorting's in Hogwarts history. As soon as it touched a single strand it yelled out my house. The others were fast, but no one close to my speed. Perhaps that was why the dark lord was so intent in my joining. Regardless, I am at school and can't do anything until I get out of this…area. Mind you, I love this school but I hate the conformity, the oppressive nature of the classroom. I also hate half the bloody teachers.

"Yeah, I'm wearing a Maguretta, its black and silver" Charlotte replied half-heartedly.

"I'm guessing expensive?" "Very" We all nodded at looked out. We would have been more joyous but it was all weighing on our minds. Our futures could be ruined. My life destroyed, because of a couple of drinks and a huge mistake. Its times like this I thank Merlin that Violetta has a crush on the Bulstroad boy, it means the contraceptive potion is for my disposal.

For the few days we had of holiday, our moods were lifted as we all promised that we'd forget the events of my birthday.

* * *

"Darling you look splendidly healthy" My father said as he approached me, kissing me on each cheek before assessing my look.

He nodded slightly making sure the the long, tight black gown under my velvet purple robe was acceptable for the people we were going to meet.

"Acceptable."

I nodded gratefully as walked through the door he had opened for me. I dumped my outer-most coat on the small elf, fitting in well with the others in the room. I made my way over to my mother who was in deep conversation with Lucius and Narsissa, the newly-weds.

"Florence, darling, look who it is, we haven't' seen them since the wedding, which was truly splendid by the way." I turned to the two blondes and smiled whilst voicing my appreciation of the wedding.

"Ah Miss Florence, a pleasure always" Lucius kissed my hand as I held it out to him

"Truly, I am gracious for the invitation to this illustrious event Lucius." I replied, calmly and evenly. But I was hardly gracious, I knew I would be invited. I am, of course, part of the noble and ancient house of Macmilliam. I was also one of his options to be betrothed.

I nodded and walked away from the trio, my eyes searching for my friends. I spotted Violetta conversing with Cornelius Bulstroad, noticing her blushing. Walking away, I captured a glass of wizarding finest Champagne, taking a submissive gulp as my eyes grazed the crowd.

They landed on a very handsome family, handsome indeed. The mother, tall and regel wore the darkest and finest of robes, the father domineering and ostentatious, the son, young and well-cut and finally, the cousin, dark and menacing with a wicked glint in her eyes. I smiled and walked over.

"My warmest greetings Blacks" I smiled, curtsying slightly. They are, after all, the noble and most ancient house of Black.

"Ah My dearest Miss Florence Macmilliam, a pleasure to see you always" Walburga Black smiled to me. She was a darling, as was the rest of the family. I shared my greetings and excused myself, taking Bellatrix with me. She may be older, but she will always be my mentor.

"Ah Florence, I have missed you so. I hope you have been terrorising the bastard for me whilst I have been gone" She grinned at me, pinching me slightly by the side from her anger around Sirius.

"Always Bellatrix, Always." I replied, cringing slightly, not from the pain but from the memories.

"Darling, I think you are old enough and I can't simply wait to show you the exciting news." She shared to me as I followed her through the party and into a private room.

"I know you are strong, and I know you are capable. You are a fine Slytherin and a finer Pureblood." She told me. "Which is why you are pleasured to join the ranks of our gracious Lord."

Watching her face, I followed it to stare over in the corner of the room where a dark figure walked out of the corner. She smiled as pushed me towards it.

"Good luck, my darling Florence" She said.

She left the room.

She left me.

She left me with _him._

Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own those who I make, the others belong to a one JK ROWLING. Cheers.**

Steam flowed through the top of the train as I was saying my final goodbyes to my family. We hugged and kissed each other's cheeks politely, it was a shame I couldn't floo into Dumbledore's office like how I did to get out for the Malfoy's gathering. The memory seemed distant, but it was only a few days prior.

"Goodbye Florence, keep your grades up and continue to please. Perhaps even try to befriend Regulus more, he is the top choice to be your betrothed." I smiled up at my father and nodded briefly. We said our final goodbyes and he turned and disappeared.

In his absence, I felt my shoulders sag and my posture become more, comfortable. The house elf remained, lifting my trunk onto the train into my own compartment. Both Ursula and Charlotte joined me, Violetta remained in a separate compartment with her betrothed. It was made official among our elitist circles that Violetta was soon to become a Bulstroad. She even was coming up with names, like Millicent for a girl and Sebastian for a boy. It was nauseating.

"How was the rest of your holiday, after the Malfoys?" I asked the girls. Ursula begun harping on about some shopping trip in Spain she went on to get a new outfit because she had an 'important' meeting coming up. Charlotte brought up her secret Quidditch training. It wasn't like she isn't allowed, but her older brother and old Slytherin captain Steven Laughalot would be furious that she is the better player.

"How about you, got up to anything interesting?" Ursula questioned.

"No, not really. I'm just really looking forward to school, you know. The last half of NEWTs, thrilling." Charlotte rolled her eyes and I smiled when I heard Ursula mutter "nerd."

We settled into our usual routine, bitching and moaning about certain girls, both in and out of our house.

"That Lily Evens, thinking she's top shit. Honestly, it bloody annoys me that she'd just drop Snape after he was so nice to her. I mean, she literally threw ten years of friendship down the drain because of a single name. Overdramatic I think." Charlotte was saying, to which I was only half paying attention to.

"Yeah, totally." I said sarcastically

"What's crawled up your arse, Florence?"

"Shut up Charlotte, just can't get the hell away from this school. I mean there are only a few decent subjects and everyone is crap. Except you lot of course."

Ursula snorted and mimicked me "only a few decent classes. Honestly Florence, the only class you like is History of Magic, which is hardly a decent class."

I looked over to her furiously "It is a bloody decent class, I mean its vital knowledge. Completely underestimated, I think."

"What's possibly interesting about history" Violetta chimed from the doorway.

"Everything. I mean Merlin, and also the developments of magic throughout history, particularly their role in determining the outcome of the muggle world – like it was confundous that allowed for the Trojan Horse to be so successful."

"What's so interesting about muggle history? It's bland and frankly, they can't do a thing for themselves." Charlotte stated.

"Well, I mean I know they can't do anything properly most of the time, but sometimes, they are very effective. Take Queen Elizabeth the first, after the disastrous spill over effect from the wizarding world after Prospero – which may I add, Shakespeare (a muggle, nonetheless) depicted splendidly in one of his plays – caused the death of about a quarter of a million Englishmen, both muggle and wizards, blamed it on Bloody Mary's martyring of the protestants which result in Elizabeth's the first act of supremacy, greatly effecting the English because of her golden age! How is that not interesting?" I puffed out. The effect of magic on muggles is a very interesting subject indeed.

Through that explanation, the three others were rolling their eyes or simply not paying attention. Rude.

We sat through the rest of the train ride with Violetta telling us all about her love life. Spiffing.

* * *

About 3 hours later, we were all seated back in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore's boring speech, filled with "don't go into the forest" and "watch out for evil people" or some totally irrelevant nonsense, to end so we could go up to bed. It was tiring and frankly after hearing about Bulstroad all day, I just wanted to sleep and get it out of my mind.

We all began to stand and file out, Charlotte, Ursula, Violetta and myself practically sprinting out, all very graciously, and headed to the dungeons were we could all bask in the cool atmosphere of the common room. We sat up, talking about showing each other spells we could use in case of any 'emergencies' and then made our way up to bed.

Once I was aware that all breathing in the room settled to a quiet rhythm, indicating that they were indeed asleep, I slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchens, in darker and much nicer pyjamas this time, might I add. Ever since the night in the Malfoys, my nights had been plagued with terror and tonight I was foolish enough to forget to grab sleeping drought from Ms Nance, the old and frail spinster in the Hospital wing.

I made my way through the corridors, listening carefully to the echoing of the few noises around me as to not be caught. Once I reached my destination I tickled the pear successfully enough and once I walked through the door, I was greeted with a mass of small elves.

"Lady Macmilliam! Lady Macmilliam! What can Miss Pepper get for you?"

"Miss Macmilliam how can Mr Snelf help you miss?"

"Miss! Your back miss! How can bidgy help you miss?"

I smiled at them and asked my own elf, pippy, for some biscuits. One can never go wrong with biscuits.

"Couldn't sleep?" In all the chaos of the kitchen, I hadn't noticed two figures already in there, one of them half responsible for the pain that has been inflicted upon me.

"Perhaps, but it's not for your knowledge" I responded carefully to head boy and Gryffindor figurehead, James Potter.

"Has some bite." He laughed to him. To Black. "Could be could for you" he nudged Black.

I sat down on the opposite bench, watching the two, who were coincidently watching me.

"Do I know you?" Black asked.

"Possible, we used to swim in the same circles" I replied.

"Ah, do we then have a snake in our midst?" Potter asked

"Of course"

"That stopped the conversation. Pippy brought over my favourite biscuits and I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Pippy, would you like some?" "On no, pippy mustn't, it's for you miss." "Oh but I insist, you must make sure they taste adequate." I smiled down to her as she nodded hastily and took a bite, it always worked.

I looked up at the sound of food dropping the floor and saw both boys looking at me perplexed, Potter with an empty hand, must have been the one to drop the sandwich.

"Would you look at that Padfoot! A nice snake! I truly have seen everything now." He laughed

"Sounds about right mate, especially if she is mates with the classic old pureblood circle" He replied, equal part astonished and laughing.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, only for my head to snap up in surprise as I heard the bench shift and thud with gained weight.

"What are you doing?" I asked the two

"Sitting"

"Chatting"

"Eating"

"Having a good time"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks bloody annoying" I snapped and they laughed, well Sirius barked. I looked at his mouth and blushed remembering the last time me met…

"What's your name?" Potter asked.

"Macmilliam, Florence Macmilliam."

"Well then, Macmilliam the friendly snake, I am yours truly James Potter -"

" – and I, Sirius Black, at your service" They both bowed and I rolled my eyes again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

* * *

 **Yikes, I just saw that it look toally weird and had all like weird "p;normalclass" or some crap all over it, anyway I fixed it up so it wasn't so sore on the eyes. next time it happens feel free to tell me becuase i had no idea this time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any JK ROWLING ~jazz~**

When I woke the next morning my back ached with the pain associated from sitting up all night listening to those fools blabber on about pranks and calling each other animal names. That being said, I couldn't help the small smile that flittered across my face thinking about last night. I mean, through all their antics, they helped me forget.

I looked at my appearance over in the mirror, smoothing down hair that was pinned back in a mass of curls that was piled on top of my head. I stared into my own eyes, trying to recognise who I resembled. It didn't work

"I like your hair like that" Ursula called out form the bathroom, peaking around the door.

"You should." I replied with a smirk.

She came over and tapped me on my back, "feisty".

"Precisely."

We walked to the Great hall together, both Charlotte and Violetta were sleeping in as they didn't have classes in the morning.

As we sat the owls came flying in and my great owl, Verruca, dropped the letter in my hand. Ursula was too busy munching on her meal to take notice of the slight loss of colour in my face. I was glad my back was facing the wall, so that no person could see the contents of the letter.

 _Florence,_

 _I hope you are enjoying school and keeping your studies up. Your adequate results in potions are jeopardising your future, especially since you are no longer in the running to be betrothed to Regulus._

 _I wanted to let you know that your father has been promoted to run Azkaban. Perhaps you too can join him as you are becoming more advanced as you come of age, more powerful. You could provide to be very useful for your father._

 _The dark lord has told me to attach this note. Read it. Respond. I will not have you ruin this families name at the expense of a few foolish strands of rebellion._

 _I'm sure you understand._

 _Mother._

The note that had been attached, which I knew was going to be attached, feel out into lap and I fingered it slightly, the cool paper oozing power, representing the dark lord's abilities. I smiled.

Looking up I looked at Ursula who was in deep thought with Nott. Frowning I looked over the crowd of the great hall, everyone deep in conversation. That is until my eye caught him.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting amongst his friends, Peter on his left, Remus on his right and James and Lily in front of him. James said something funny and everyone started laughing but he was too busy. He started at Florence Macmilliam as she looked at the note. Her face frowned as she read the note, but then she smirked at the small note that had fallen out as she was reading. She looked as though she had won a chess game, gained the upper hand, outsmarted the intelligent. Suddenly, she looked up and stared right at him, her eyes, although a distance away, boring into his. He studied her hair and her facial expression and he notice how she resembled Medusa, a witch he read in one of Lily's muggle books.

* * *

I looked away from staring at Sirius Black. He was an odd bloke. As much as I wanted to hate him for the pain he caused, I couldn't. Standing up, I said my goodbyes to Ursula, Nott and everyone else somewhat interesting at the table. I made my way up to Owlery, not only to reply to mother but to also take a look at the note. I was intrigued.

I remember the night so very clearly –

 _"Good luck Florence" Bellatrix said as she stalked out of the room with a smile of a pure glee._

 _The figure in black glided their way over to me and bowed in front of me. They knew. He knew._

 _"Florence" He nodded to me._

 _"Dark Lord" I said to his shoes as my head was bent like the curtsy I was in. he laughed and lifted my chin up with his long bony fingers and stared into my eyes. I knew what he was doing. I could feel my mind being violated. My mind flicking through my memories, first of my childhood playing in the rose garden outside and returning with cuts and blood. He saw me vulnerable and he saw me strong. He witnessed my mistakes and my triumphs._

 _And then he saw it._

 _Growling, his fingers slid down from my chin to my neck. Tightening his grasp, he lifted my head up and held me above the floor._

 _"YOU WHORE, TAINTING YOUR BLOOD WITH THAT OF A BASTARD"_

 _I laughed cruelly and hoarsely, there was no point hiding now. He knew who I was and he still defied me like that. He threw me down onto the floor at his feet and pointed his wand at me._

 _"CRUCIO"_

 _I writhed in pain on the floor. My laughs were quickly moulding into blood curdling scream. I had to wait. Being what I am, you learn the art of strategy. He, however, clearly lacked it. The Dark Lord lowered his wand and leaned close to my ear._

 _"I know who you are, I know what you are. But if you dare defy me again I will murder you. I will rip your limbs one from one, I will cut your flesh and I will pour salt into your wounds. Your bones will crush under my magic and I will reap all your powers. You will be left helpless, loveless and without magic." He growled_

 _I rolled my eyes "You'd do all that for a good fuck?"_

 _As he went to slap his hand against my face, I caught his wrist. Bending it backwards, I smirked at the weak snap of his hand. His faced paled as I bent it back further, shattering it._

 _"You may know what I am but you will never know my limits. You, however, I know who you are, really, Tom Riddle, a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and muggle you half-blood filth." I spat. "I can help you, but if you insist on defy my heritage and my power, you defy any success you may have achieved in the future._

 _"I know why you called me in here, you want my help, my magic, my power. And yet you torture me for fucking a man with purer blood than yours? You contaminated filth. If you want my help, prove it. Prove to me the power you hold. Show me what you can do. Murdering useless muggles is not power, that's a game. Show me your authority and control. Expand your game. Give my family control over Azkaban. Show me you are more than fear and torture. It will be your failure before you know it._

 _I am the daughter of Merlin and Medusa, you will respect me. If you want my power, you will earn it. You will not disobey me. I am the difference between life and death, failure and success, power and impotence. Do you understand me?" I growled at him, my hand travelling further up his arm, bending them at obscene angles._

 _"I said, so you understand me?" He whimpered "Yes mistress."_

 _I dropped his hand and stalked away from him. Turning around, I looked at him from the doorway "Tell anyone and I shall kill you". He nodded and I left._

* * *

Before I could have a chance to look at the note, I ran into something hard and strong. Looking up,I sighed.

"'ello darling" Sirius Black grinned at me.

* * *

 **Ok ok,just wanted to clear up that im going to go into an explanation of how she can be the child of both medusa and merlin, but right now i know its confusing becuase i mean they lived in differnt time period and on other sides of the globe but i will clear it up so dont worry xx**


End file.
